


Heart Beat

by crushforstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ballet, Boxe, Drama, Friendship, Gang, Gay, M/M, Romance, Violence, larry - Freeform, ziam
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushforstyles/pseuds/crushforstyles
Summary: Harry carregava uma fúria difícil de ser contida, sequelas de um passado de violência. E ironicamente encontrou algum controle se dedicando ao boxe.Louis era um guerreiro que todos julgavam frágil demais , por ser gay e por amar dançar. O bailarino sentia que podia voar enquanto dançava e eram seus momentos de paraíso, em meio ao caos que era sua vida.Quando a doçura e a violência se encontram, o equilíbrio de ambos parece ser abalado para sempre.





	1. Angry boy

Harry se esticou todo, após sair de casa, recebendo a brisa fresca vinda do mar.

Programou a playlist de seu celular para tocar de forma aleatória e colocou os fones.

Começou a correr pela orla e se desligou do mundo. Não forçou as pernas, gostava de correr nesse horário por conta da calmaria do fim da tarde e porque adorava o cheiro do mar.

Quando a playlist começou a entrar em repetição , percebeu que tinha corrido por mais tempo do que havia planejado.

A noite começava a cair lentamente. A cidade ficava mais iluminada e mais barulhenta. E era quando os bares abriam suas portas.

Harry agora apenas caminhava sem pressa. Ainda distraído pelas músicas tocando e perdido em seus pensamentos. Entrou em um daqueles quiosques da beira da praia e comprou uma garrafa de água para se hidratar.

Havia se abaixado para amarrar o cadarço de seu tênis de corrida, quando sentiu o impacto.

Teve tempo apenas de ver o pequeno corpo passar voando sobre o dele, tropeçar um pouco e sair correndo sem nem mesmo olhar para trás ou se desculpar.

Logo atrás vinha mais três garotos maiores , nada amistosos e que parecia estar perseguindo o garoto.

Harry respirou fundo, não querendo se meter naquilo, mas parecia injusto três contra um!

Era absurdo que todos ao redor apenas observasse a perseguição e ainda assim não se movesse para ajudar.

E mais uma vez, Harry se viu correndo naquela tarde. Sabia que devia correr na direção contrária e para o mais longe possível de qualquer possibilidade de briga. Mas não conseguiu fazer isso.

Não demorou a encontrar o garoto encurralado contra uma parede , sendo intimidado pelos covardes brutamontes.

Olhos azuis, assustados o encararam. Apesar de estar em desvantagem, a pequena criatura tinha um olhar de desafio e punhos cerrados. Sabia que ia apanhar, mas não se dobraria sem lutar.

Harry engoliu seco, com uma estranha sensação se retorcendo em seu estômago. Talvez um flash do que ele próprio já tivesse vivido antes. Teimosia era um caminho bem curto para a violência!

__ O que está acontecendo aqui? - sua voz chamou a atenção de todos quando decidiu interferir.

__ Se manda,idiota. - um dos caras falou - nosso negócio é com a florzinha aqui.

Harry viu a mochila do garoto jogada em um canto e toda aberta. Seu conteúdo espalhado no chão. Carteira. Celular. Sapatilhas?

__ Larguem o garoto!

__ Por acaso é seu namoradinho? - zombou um dos idiotas.

Harry travou o maxilar e seus punhos se fecharam, como se lutasse para conter a fúria. O lindo garoto não era seu namorado, mas Harry sabia bem como era ser julgado por sua orientação sexual. Já havia sentido isso na pele.

A fúria era como veneno correndo em suas veias, mas não podia ceder ao primeiro instinto , que era partir a cara daqueles idiotas. Mas sabia que, se começasse, talvez não conseguisse parar.

Deu passos para mais perto, de forma que ficou entre o garoto acuado e seus agressores. Os mesmos que agora encaravam o encaracolado com raiva.

__ Vai querer apanhar também ou vai sair da nossa frente?

__ Acredite, cara...não vai querer se meter em uma briga comigo. - Harry disse com uma calma que ele não sentia - eu realmente não quero brigar agora e acho que podemos resolver esse impasse de maneira civilizada. Não vou deixar que troquem o garoto. E como já mencionei, não vão querer entrar em uma briga comigo.

__ Olhe ao redor, seu idiota! - um dos brutamontes deu um empurrão no peito de Harry - por acaso é cego? Não sabe fazer contas? Somos três e você, apesar de grande, é apenas um. Pode ser grande mas não é nenhum Superman !

__ Isso mesmo! - disse outro, rodeando Harry, que estava atento a cada um de seus movimentos - acha mesmo que pode vencer nós três sozinho?

__ Tenho certeza que sim! - disse sem se abalar. - não me forcem a fazer isso.

Os três gargalharam em escárnio. Harry voltou seus olhos para o garoto atrás de si. Lindos olhos!!

__ Pegue suas coisas e saia daqui o mais rápido que puder. - disse de maneira autoritária, mas o garoto de lindos olhos se negou - não vai querer ver isso e não quero que se machuque.

O garoto não queria sair dali, por mais assustado que estivesse naquele momento. Mas mesmo assim, pegou suas coisas e jogou dentro da mochila, colocando-a nos ombros.

Trocou um longo olhar com Harry e estava pronto para se afastar, quando um dos brutamontes o segurou pelo braço, com força. Ele girou o corpo com uma velocidade surpreendente e com isso desferiu uma joelhada certeira no meio das pernas do idiota.

O homem se dobrou de dor, ficando de joelhos e o menino aproveitou a oportunidade para socar a cara dele com toda a sua força.

__ Merda! Isso dói pra caralho! - gritou sacudindo a mão que latejava.

Harry quis rir disso, mas se manteve focado nos outros dois. Os brutamontes foram para cima do garoto e Harry não pode mais se conter, logo partindo para a briga.

__ Corre o mais rápido que puder para longe daqui! - gritou para o menino.

E tudo virou uma confusão de socos e pontapés. Harry era rápido e quase nem foi atingido.

Por outro lado, tinha um soco potente de direita. Derrubou um deles com facilidade. O terceiro era mais forte ou mais teimoso. De qualquer forma foi jogado no chão e Harry estava sentado sobre seu corpo, socando seu rosto de maneira cega.

Aquelas lembranças que tanto lutava para afastar, estava de volta. O descontrole. A fúria concentrada em seus punhos fechados.

E ele continuava batendo, mesmo que o rosto ensanguentado implorasse que parasse.

Harry não conseguia parar. Os rostos do passado passando por seus olhos. Gritos de desespero. Talvez ele mesmo estivesse gritando também. Uma fúria incontrolável.

__ Você vai mata-lo! - ouviu uma voz gritar - por favor, pare!

Havia um corpo sobre suas costas , tentando arranca-lo dali. Uma voz suave e assustada , implorando que parasse de bater no homem, que estava quase desmaiado no chão.

Harry pareceu se dar conta do que estava fazendo e saltou para longe, derrubando o garoto no chão. O menino agora o olhava, parecendo ainda mais assustado do que antes.

Olhou suas roupas arruinadas e suas mãos ensanguentadas. Seu coração batia forte. Os olhos azuis sobre ele o faziam ficar envergonhado.

Não devia ter se metido nisso. Sempre acabava do mesmo jeito. Sempre acabava mal.

E Harry correu para longe, deixando seu costumeiro rastro de violência para trás.

💰💰💰

Zayn estava contando o dinheiro arrecadado naquela semana. Havia sido uma semana bastante lucrativa.

Seus "rapazes" esperavam o chefe conferir tudo , para então receber a parte que lhes cabia.

E todos sacaram as armas, quando a porta do velho armazém foi aberta com um grande estrondo. E uma criatura encaracolada e coberta de sangue surgiu.

__ Abaixem as armas, idiotas! - Zayn disse apressado - saiam todos. Aiden, fique de guarda e não deixe ninguém e entrar. Não importa quem seja. Entendido?

__ Sim, senhor!

Todos saíram apressados e Zayn correu até Harry. Conhecia aquele olhar perdido e desesperado. E todo aquele sangue não podia significar boa coisa.

__ Santo Deus! O que houve com você?

__ Me descontrolei....- disse meio perdido - não sabia para onde ir e quando percebi, estava aqui.

__ Hazz!! Você podia ter sido morto, por entrar aqui desse jeito! - o moreno advertiu.

__ Talvez fosse a melhor coisa que você poderia fazer por mim. - disse amargo - sou uma bomba relógio ambulante, Zee!

__ Não diga isso! Como acha que eu poderia continuar vivendo, se algo de ruim acontecesse a você? - disse parecendo muito chateado - ainda mais que fosse algum dos meus homens a te machucar.

__ Seria um favor que me faria!

__ Você estava indo tão bem, Harry! - Zayn o olhava preocupado - o que aconteceu? O que desencadeou essa fúria?

__ Eu devia ter ido pra casa! Devia ter ignorado a violência que eu sabia que aconteceria naquele beco! - Harry chorava igual criança - mas era três brutamontes contra um garoto. E ele nem era muito grande. Droga!! Eu devia ter ido pra casa!

__ Não seria você, se visse algo o injusto assim e não fizesse nada para ajudar. - Zayn sorriu - você acha que é uma pessoa ruim, Harry! Você se pune e se culpa por algo que nunca vai poder mudar! Mas existe muito mais bondade em você do que possa imaginar.

Harry negou com a cabeça.

__ Eu sou um cara mal. Eu atiro primeiro e pergunto depois. Não sinto remorso de bater de volta quando sou atacado. Eu levo a sério o ditado de "olho por olho, dente por dente"!! - Zayn declarou e Harry sabia que tudo aquilo era verdade - mas você, meu amigo, é apenas um anjo com asas quebradas!

__ Não há nada de anjo em mim! - Harry negou , enquanto tirava o sangue de suas mãos e jogava uma água no rosto - eu tentei impedir uma violência gratuita e acabei deixando para trás um rastro ainda maior de violência!

__ Você precisa de um banho e uma boa noite de sono. - Zayn guiou o amigo pelas escadas ,que levava ao andar superior, onde ficava uma de suas várias casas. - amanhã vai acordar novinho em folha!

__ Para um cara que se diz do mal, você é bem cuidadoso e protetor, Malik!

__ Apenas com pessoas privilegiadas e você é uma delas! Mas não se atreva a espalhar isso, porque tenho uma reputação a zelar aqui!

__ Não contarei pra ninguém que você pode ser muito fofo, quando quer! - Harry sorriu e abraçou o amigo - obrigado por estar sempre aqui por mim!

__ Sempre estarei, Hazz! - o moreno retribuiu o abraço porque realmente amava o encaracolado - mas agora me larga, porque já estamos ficando melosos demais!

__ Isso significa que não rola dormir de conchinha? - Harry disse zombeteiro.

__ Ainda tenho coisas para resolver. - Zayn negou rindo - mas você já conhece a casa e tem muita coisa sua por aí, então fique a vontade.

Harry assentiu e não questionou quais eram as coisas que o amigo dizia ainda ter para resolver.

Às vezes, era melhor não saber nada sobre os negócios de Zayn !!

Os dois se conheciam desde a infância. Cresceram e estudaram juntos. Ou foram para a escola na mesma época. Porque Harry realmente estudava, enquanto Zayn só gostava mesmo das oportunidades. O que significa: garotas, garotos e tudo aquilo que devia ser proibido.

Em algum momento, enquanto cresciam, Zayn se enveredou por caminhos perigosos.

Começou fumando maconha na adolescência. Sofria surtos de ansiedade e a maconha parecia ser a única coisa que conseguia acalmar o moreno, além de Harry!

As más companhias vieram junto com a maconha. Zayn passou a beber e cometer pequenos furtos com seus amigos riquinhos. Andava armado e se metia em brigas o tempo todo. Tinha várias passagens pela polícia, mesmo antes de atingir a maioridade.

E então, um dia tudo mudou...

Harry jamais esqueceria aquela noite! E nunca esqueceria o que Zayn fez para protegê-lo!

Não podia dizer que aprovava o estilo de vida que o amigo escolheu para si. Mas não podia virar as costas para seu melhor amigo, porque sabia que Zayn sempre estaria lá por ele.

Não importava em que situação se metesse com seus surtos, Malik lhe dava cobertura sempre, sem jamais questionar.

Após o banho, percebeu o quanto estava exausto. Arrastou-se até a cama e praticamente desmaiou. Com a nítida lembrança de lindos olhos azuis, que provavelmente jamais veria novamente!

⚓⚓

Louis entrou em casa ainda meio desnorteado. Aquela tinha sido uma noite, no mínimo, peculiar!

Não era a primeira vez que foi perseguido nas ruas, por brutamontes cheios de esteroides no corpo.

Não era a primeira vez que sua sexualidade virava motivo de chacota, por héteros mal amados. ( Como dia diria seu bom amigo Niall, héteros enrustidos e mal fodidos!)

Não era a primeira vez que alguém achava que ele era uma flor frágil, apenas porque amava dançar e fazia balett.

Quem foi o idiota que declarou que balett é coisa de menina?

O que seria do balett sem bailarinos como Mikail Baryshnikov?

Louis amava a leveza do balett. Amava dançar e sabia que era bom nisso. E gostar de dançar não tinha nada a ver com sua sexualidade.

Sua família não entendia e nem aceitava essa escolha. Seu pai queria que o único filho fosse jogador de futebol, lutador de boxe ou algo do tipo.

Algo bem másculo e que pudesse se gabar para os a amigos. E não um bailarino, que usa roupas coladas e sapatilhas e fica rodopiando por aí, nas pontas dos pés!

Louis era uma grande decepção!

Mas Mark teve que engolir quando Louis foi aprovado para uma grande companhia de ballet. O garoto já havia ganho destaque e algumas apresentações lhe rendiam um bom dinheiro.

Nada que o tornasse rico, mas que havia se tornado a maior fonte de renda da família Tomlinson.

Especialmente depois que Jay faleceu e Mark passou a beber em tempo integral, arruinando as finanças da família.

Louis passou pelo quarto das irmãs, certificando de que estavam todas em casa e seguras.

Seu pai estava desmaiado sobre a cama, totalmente vestido e ainda com os sapatos.

Bêbado com certeza!!

Louis suspirou frustrado. Não sabia dizer quando havia se tornado o homem da casa e deixado de ser o filho florzinha! Tudo era mais fácil e mais feliz quando Jay dava as ordens por ali.

Retirou os sapatos de Mark, com cuidado. O ajeitou na cama e puxou o edredom sobre seu corpo. Deixou um beijo carinhoso em sua testa e saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho.

Em seu próprio quarto ( que na verdade era o sótão!) tomou um longo banho e atirou-se na cama, pronto para dormir.

O sono não veio!

Não conseguia esquecer a fúria vista naqueles olhos verdes! Aquele homem era selvagem de uma maneira assustadora.

Aqueles punhos eram capazes de matar, mas o encaracolado parecia arrependido quando fugiu para longe, sem nem ao menos dizer seu nome!

Louis achava que jamais o veria novamente...


	2. Talk dirty to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não julguem a relação de Harry e Zayn antes de saber o que há por trás dessa amizade.  
> Vão entender tudo no decorrer dos capítulos.

Harry acordou meio atordoado, com seu celular tocando de forma irritante. Olhou ao redor e fez uma careta com o sol entrando pela janela e estando diretamente sobre seu rosto.

Resmungou mau humorado e dolorido. Usou o braço para tapar os olhos e tentar dormir mais um pouco.

Tentativa frustrada!

Seu celular não parava de tocar. Olhou as várias chamadas perdidas e praguejou alto.

Liam devia estar furioso a essa hora do dia , porque Harry não apareceu para treinar. O garoto desligou o aparelho. Simples assim!

Tomou um banho demorado,já que não conseguiria mesmo voltar a dormir. Decidiu que hoje seria seu dia da preguiça.

Nada de treinos.

Nada de corridas.

Nada de trabalho.

Nada de pessoas precisando de sua ajuda...

Absolutamente nada daqueles olhos azuis, que não lhe saía da cabeça...

Encontrou Zayn dançando pela casa, usando apenas uma cueca Boxer, com fones de ouvido. Era cômico que aquela criatura desengonçada a sua frente , fosse o chefe durão de uma gangue bastante perigosa!

Isso fez Harry sorrir.

Zayn também era muito bonito e sexy, mesmo em sua tentativa frustrada de dançar. Seus traços de herança paquistanesa lhe conferiam uma beleza exótica, com aquela pele morena, cabelos negros como a noite e as várias tatuagens espalhadas pelo corpo. Corpo que Harry conhecia muito bem...

Aproximou-se do moreno, cuidando para não ser notado. Não sabia que música estava ouvindo ou porque parecia tão feliz aquela hora da manhã, mas segurou sua cintura e colou seu corpo as suas costas, de modo que a bunda alheia se encaixava perfeitamente contra seu membro.

Zayn deu um salto de surpresa, mas então sorriu provocador. Passou o braço pelo pescoço do encaracolado, colando as costas no peito dele, repuxando seus cabelos e rebolando contra sua virilha.

__ Não faz isso, seu filho da puta! - Harry gemeu.

__ Carente, babe? - Zayn rebolou novamente , satisfeito por notar o volume se esfregando em sua bunda - já faz tempo, Hazz...

Harry ofegou quando as mãos experientes e safadas de Zayn alcançaram seu membro, facilmente acessível em seu moletom folgado e sem cueca nenhuma.

__ Parece que alguém quer brincar! - o moreno provocou.

Antes que Harry pudesse processar o que acontecia, foi jogado no sofá e Zayn estava de joelhos no chão e entre suas pernas.

Não teve outra reação além de agarrar os cabelos negros e fartos enquanto tentava conter os gemidos. Sentiu a boca quente engolindo todo o seu comprimento de maneira gulosa. E o moreno sabia como usar aquela boca para enlouquecer o encaracolado. Conhecia todos os seus pontos sensíveis. E por isso dedicou tempo lambendo e sugando apenas a cabecinha inchada de seu pau, adorando ver Harry estremecer com isso.

__ Puta merda, Zee! - gemeu rouco - não me fode desse jeito! Sabe que não aguento essa sua boca deliciosa.

__ Não vou te foder! - Zayn disse de maneira quase inocente mas com os olhos brilhando de luxúria - você vai me foder daquele jeito que só você sabe fazer, Hazz.

Harry e Zayn já tiveram um romance longo e quente no passado. Perderam a virgindade juntos, descobriram seus corpos juntos. Movidos pela curiosidade e os hormônios adolescentes. Nunca chamaram de namoro e depois de algum tempo, deixaram de ser exclusivos. Começaram a sair com outras pessoas e ter novas experiências.

Mas, eventualmente, tinham momentos como esse acontecendo agora. Normalmente quando a carência batia forte em ambos. Ou apenas porque tinham muito tesão um pelo outro, sabendo que podiam curtir isso sem cobranças e sem que isso mudasse a amizade que sempre os uniu.

Então não foi um problema quando Harry agarrou o corpo do moreno, arrancou a única peça de roupa que usava e deixou uma trilha de marcas de mordidas e chupadas por todo aquele corpo.

Zayn ficava enlouquecido quando Harry lambia e chupava seus mamilos. Não sabia explicar o que ele fazia, mas quase podia gozar apenas com aqueles lábios vermelhos, grudados em seu ponto sensível.

Estava com tanto tesão , que nem reclamou quando foi colocado de quatro no sofá e Harry enfiou logo dois de seus longos dedos de uma vez em sua entrada. Estremeceu um pouco quando o terceiro dedo entrou, acompanhado da língua quente do encaracolado. O alargando e lubrificando. Era fodidamente gostoso e Zayn já rebolava em busca de mais, estando na borda do orgasmo mais uma vez!

__ Camisinha, Zee. - Harry grunhiu contra seu ouvido, enquanto esfregava o pau duro na entrada do moreno.

__ No quarto...- o moreno gemia enquanto se esfregava naquele pau gostoso.

__ Droga! Longe demais...

__ Estou limpo, Hazz...- Zayn implorava com o olhar para que não parasse o que estava fazendo - e sei que você também não faz nada sem proteção.

__ Sim. Mas não devemos...

__ Me fode logo, porra! - disse autoritário.

__ Eita! Está carente do meu pau, babe? - agora era Harry quem provocava - ansioso para me receber inteirinho dentro de você?

__ Menos falação e mais ação, cachinhos!

__ Continua a mesma puta safada de sempre ! - Harry ameaçou entrar nele, mas recuou de propósito - o que seus homens diriam se o vissem dessa forma, Malik? Com essa bunda empinada e toda aberta, implorando pelo meu pau, hein? Eles sabem que só é dominante nas ruas e que entre quatro paredes gosta de ser dominado e geme igual uma vadia?

__ Harreh! Eu vou socar a sua cara! Oh...puta merda!!!!

Zayn ofegou e engasgou com as palavras , porque Harry segurou sua cintura e deslizou para dentro dele, sem qualquer aviso. Nem esperou que se acostumasse e meteu com tudo, saindo quase todo e voltando a invadir rápido e forte!

A sala foi tomada pelos gemidos de ambos e pelo barulho pornográfico das bolas de Harry, batendo contra a bunda de Zayn . Continuaram nesse ritmo até que o moreno não aguentava mais e suas pernas falharam. Desabou com o rosto no sofá quando veio em jatos fortes, sendo seguido por Harry que explodiu dentro dele.

Os dois ainda estavam trêmulos quando Harry se moveu devagar, saindo dele e desabando no sofá.

Zayn estava ainda meio atordoado, porque os orgasmos com Harry eram sempre intensos.

__ Me fodeu e não me deu nem um beijo, seu cafajeste! - reclamou enquanto usava a camiseta do encaracolado para se limpar.

__ Vem aqui, princesa Malévola! - Harry o puxou para seu peito e o beijou carinhoso, ainda que apanhasse pelo apelido - você queria que eu te fodesse. Não mencionou nada sobre beijos.

__ Agora me sinto a Júlia Roberts, em Uma Linda mulher, que só fodia sem nunca beijar na boca!

__ Isso faz de mim seu Richard Gere? - Harry riu alto e apanhou por isso. - e você poderia ser uma linda mulher!

__ Não! Isso faz de você um idiota gostoso pra caralho, apenas isso! E você sempre foi mais Júlia Roberts do que eu! - Zayn levantou-se indo em direção ao quarto - se contar pra alguém o que fizemos aqui, eu te mato!

__ Não devia ter medo do que pensam de você! - Harry o olhou sério - o fato de ser passivo e gostar disso, não tira sua masculinidade ou sua...

__ Crueldade? Diga Harry!

__ Você é bipolar, sabia disso? Foi do sexy para a vadia. De lá para a menininha carente que precisa ser beijada e acarinhada depois do sexo. E agora vem com esse tom de macho alfa pra cima de mim!? - Harry estava de pé agora, em sua gloriosa nudez e parecendo irritado - não sou nenhum dos seus capangas. Você não me dá ordens e eu não tenho medo de você, Malik! Você quis foder. Nós fodemos! Não foi a primeira vez e provavelmente não será a última! Eu gozei! Você gozou! Todo mundo ficou feliz! E estamos ridículos , discutindo a relação, pelados desse jeito!

Zayn tentou ficar sério. Tentou mesmo! Mas as caretas que Harry fazia , enquanto tentava segurar o riso, acabaram com suas defesas. A risada de ambos ecoou pela casa.

__ Você fica sexy quando está bravo. - provocou o moreno.

__ Você geme igual uma vadia! - Harry devolveu no mesmo tom.

__ Qualquer dia desses ainda te dou um tiro na cara, seu abusado! - Zayn retrucou antes de se trancar no quarto e gritar lá de dentro - quero meu café da manhã pronto quando eu sair do banho. E lave essas mãos antes, porque elas estiveram dentro do meu rabo!

__ Não sou sua empregada! - Harry gritou de volta, rindo.

No entanto, fez o café da manhã para seu pervertido melhor amigo, antes de tomar um novo banho e voltar para sua própria casa.

💚💙

__ Loulou, vai se atrasar! - Felicite batia na porta do quarto do irmão - e eu preciso de ajuda com as meninas. Estamos todos atrasados hoje.

Louis queria poder ignorar a urgência da irmã. Queria poder fingir não ter escutado e voltar a dormir. Estava exausto por não ter dormido praticamente nada na noite anterior. E nos breves momentos de sono, foi perseguido por olhos verdes selvagens...

Mas a confusão das irmãs menores no corredor , era um lembrete de que precisava se levantar e começar mais um dia em sua batalha diária de sobrevivência.

Tomou um banho rápido e encontrou Charlotte servindo a mesa com o café da manhã, enquanto Felicite se atrapalhava tentando manter Daisy e Phoebe quietas. As duas meninas só se aquietaram quando Louis entrou na cozinha.

__ Bom dia, meninas. - disse sonolento.

__ Está com uma cara horrível, Lou! - Charlotte o encarou.

__ Não dormi bem. - fez uma careta azeda - papai já acordou?

__ Depois da bebedeira de ontem, eu duvido que acorde antes do almoço! - Felicite resmungou e Louis a olhou em sinal de repreensão.

Era um fato inegável que Mark Tomlinson estava cada vez mais ausente na vida dos filhos. Quando perderam Jay, além de perder a mãe, também perderam o pai.

Ou Mark se perdeu...

Nunca estava em casa e quando estava , se trancava no escritório e enchia a cara até mal conseguir se arrastar até o próprio quarto. Parecia ter esquecido que tinha uma família que dependia dele , que precisava dele.

Louis tinha apenas 19 anos quando precisou se tornar o homem da casa e assumir todas as responsabilidades que deviam ser de Mark.

O garoto se desdobrou em mil para dar conta de terminar os estudos, encontrar tempo para seus ensaios para não perder a bolsa de dança que haviam conseguido com tanto esforço, e ainda trabalhar em meio período do dia. E tudo isso enquanto ainda lidava com a dor da perda de sua amada mãe.

Felicite era a única com idade suficiente para encontrar algum trabalho e havia conseguido uma vaga em um ateliê de moda. A garota estava aprendendo a desenhar e criar lindos modelos. Sonhava ter sua própria marca de roupas , mas por enquanto , o salário que recebia como assistente já ajudava e muito nas despesas da família.

Charlotte tinha paixão por maquiagem, mas não podia ter todas as que desejava. A situação financeira da família havia decaído muito desde que Jay partiu. Não havia maneira de manter as futilidades. Era frustrante para uma adolescente, mas a garota entendia que Louis e Felicite estavam fazendo o melhor que conseguiam , para não faltar o básico de conforto para a família.

__ Não poderei almoçar com vocês hoje. - Louis avisou e as irmãs menores fizeram bico - eu sinto muito meninas, mas vou fazer hora extra , antes de ir para a academia de dança.

__ Daqui a pouco vai estar igual ao papai. - Daisy resmungou triste - ele nunca mais come com a gente. E você também vai fazer igual.

Louis suspirou cansado, mas entendia a irmã. Não queria ser tão ausente ou ter que assumir o papel de pai ali, mas não foi lhe dada muita escolha, afinal.

__ Eu sinto muito, Daisy. - disse agachando de frente para a cadeira da irmã - eu estou fazendo o melhor que eu posso, meu anjo. Mas precisamos do dinheiro e eu prometo que estarei aqui para o jantar. Pode ser?

A menina apenas assentiu mas não parecia muito convencida. E isso deixou Louis com um aperto no peito. Não conseguia afastar aquela sensação de que estava falhando , de alguma forma, com suas meninas.

Sua vontade era subir as escadas , entrar no quarto do pai e gritar para que acorde, para que assuma seu papel de pai e provedor daquela família.

Mas não faria isso...

Não adiantaria de nada confrontar o pai quando estava bêbado ou de ressaca. Além disso já estava bem atrasado para o trabalho e não podia se dar ao luxo de perder o emprego.

Sendo assim, beijou cada uma das irmãs e saiu apressado.

☕☕

Harry andava pelas ruas, ainda incomodado pelo sol em seus olhos. Devia ter pego algum dos vários óculos de sol de Malik.

O celular ainda estava desligado e o encaracolado decidiu tomar um café decente antes de enfrentar a fúria de seu treinador.

Parou quando percebeu que estava diante do Starbucks. E foi quando foi atingido por uma criatura que vinha correndo e não conseguiu parar antes de seus corpos se chocarem.

E foi quando foi atingido por uma criatura que vinha correndo e não conseguiu parar antes de seus corpos se chocarem   
Aquele momento em que o verde esmeralda se perde no azul safira do outro. Ambos ofegam. Mas nenhum dos dois se move para afastar seus corpos. É como se uma espécie de imã os mantivesse grudados.

__ Tomlinson! - alguém grita, chamando a atenção do pequeno ser de olhos azuis - largue seu namorado e vai já para aquele caixa. Está atrasado!

__ Desculpe, Colton. - saiu apressado sem nem olhar pra trás - não vai mais acontecer.

Harry levou um tempo para se mover e entrar no café. Ainda sentia o calor daquele corpo cheio de curvas. Ainda sentia o cheiro que havia ficado em seu próprio corpo. O menino de olhos azuis era mesmo lindo. E agora sabia que teria o melhor café da manhã de sua vida, mesmo que ainda não soubesse nada sobre aquele anjo de olhos celestiais , além do sobrenome...

Tomlinson!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sou nova nessa plataforma e nem sei se tem alguém lendo, mas se tiver, deixe seu comentário.


End file.
